Rahn
Epsilon Headquarters |baseunit = |role = * Assault * Mutation |eliteability = |useguns = "Terranova" beam |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 400 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Plate |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Geneplug |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 7 |seaspeed = |range = 9.5 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Weapon turns enemy infantry into Brutes * Detects stealth (range 7) |structure = |notes = * Only one may be present at a time * Self-healing * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Cannot be attacked by Dogs and Spooks * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons * Weapon does not harm friendly infantry |margin = }} Rahn is the hero of Epsilon Headquarters. Description The crowning achievement of Epsilon's experiments with human genetic manipulation, overseen by Yuri himself. Rahn is an actual superhuman who surpasses his Stalker and Brute predecessors by miles in weapon expertise, combat effectiveness, and tactical thinking. Rahn is a walking killing machine and Headquarters' finest commando. He is equipped with the experimental 'Terranova' beam, which casually pierces through reinforced steel and can mutate infantry into Brutes. Though more intelligent than normal men, Rahn's eternal lust for destruction hides this fact very well. Seeing the average human as weak and frail beings, Rahn considers mutation into Brutes a step up for his victims' pointless existence. Though a great asset to the Epsilon army, Rahn has proven to be confrontational and sometimes even disobeys orders from his superiors at his own leisure, continuing his killing spree even in situations that could be his undoing. Overview Appearance * Rahn was created during the course of Huehuecoyotl where he, along with the endless horde of Brutes created from the sabotaged Cloning Vats, wreak havoc on the Latin Confederation HQ in Zaragoza, Spain. * Rahn and Malver worked together to reinforce the Epsilon base on Bodensee, Germany, during the course of Divergence. Both of them can die without compromising the mission after they reached the base. Assessment Pros * Terranova weapon mutates enemy infantry into loyal Brutes. * Can mutate multiple infantry at the same time by hitting them in a straight line. * Effective against armored units, infantry and structures. * Quite durable. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Good attack range. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Can self-heal. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, as well as immune to confusion rays. Cons * Only one may be present at a time. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons. * Slow firing rate. Quotes He is voiced by De'Lante Capers (previously credited as Rhys_Dallows). When selected * Tell me what you want. * Survival of the fittest... so they must all die. * Even weak minds can attain strong bodies. * Soldiers are ''made, not born.'' * So, you think you can compete? * Do you feel in charge, Proselyte? * [[wikipedia:Matthew 5:5|''The meek shall inherit the dirt...!]] When ordered to move * ''Let's get this over with. * At least you didn't hesitate. * This might be worthwile. * Hmmmmm... * What are we waiting for? * For the path. When ordered to attack * All equally worthless! * Death is not the end of you. * Consume those pathetic weaklings! * Ahhh... such beautiful screams! * I will not tolerate insolence! * Haha, a worthy specimen! * (maniacal laughter) When under fire * Can you take THIS?! * Join me! It's not too late! * They try, but they will fall! Trivia * His name is a derivative of "Rahm", which means "of mighty power" in Hebrew. * In the old versions of Mental Omega (such as version 1.0 and 2.0), his cameo image was actually taken from ''Uchuu Keiji Gavan''. However, it was replaced with a new cameo image due to legal issues. * Prior to version 3.0, Rahn was able to swim but did not have the immunity to Attack Dogs or the durability of his current incarnation. He could also be trained with a duplicate, provided the proselyte had a Cloning Vats available. See also * Libra * Malver Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Epsilon Headquarters Category:Hero